


Песни войны

by tier_wolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Разве ветер поет тебе?





	Песни войны

Тот, что тайком приходит слушать его песни, обликом похож на квэнди. Только образ этот обманчив от и до. Нарисован кистью умелого мастера, без изъянов, без единой огрехи. Безупречен настолько, что это отталкивает. Существо нездешнее, неподвластное законам этого мира. Или наоборот — слишком близкое этой земле и этим лесам, слишком древнее, существовавшее задолго до того, как появились нолдор. Оно притворяется похожим, прокрадываясь в дом, но притворяется неумело. А все-таки невозможно не впустить, и жутко, и невозможно...

Но тот, что приходит молча стоять у окна, не подозревает даже, что красив. Не подозревает, что страшен. Глаза его, цветом словно небесный свод в преддверии грозы, словно аметист в оправе из серебра, смотрят на пальцы Маглора горестно и неотрывно.  
Как же страшно ошибиться под этим взором! Ненароком задеть струну, кануть мимо нот, словно камнем в ледяное озеро, остановиться, не найдя слов, чтобы продолжить песню. Как же сладко ошибаться под этим взором... Смотреть, как распахиваются светлые ресницы, как заостряется лицо выражением тоски и муки, подаются вперед плечи, словно в желании подойти, протянуть руку, коснуться струн, указывая верный слог. 

Светлые волосы, длинные-длинные, тяжелыми прядями ластятся к рукам южного ветра. Вспыхивают в солнечных лучах, торопливо взъерошенные порывом, — словно корона над головой, и снова мягко ложатся на шею и плечи. Вспыхивают в солнечных лучах — а все равно остаются цветом как лунные кристаллы, ни капли теплого золота. 

Тот, что приходит к нему, должно быть, одно из созданий Кементари, убеждает себя Маглор. Навсегда потерянное в густых зарослях, дикое и не предназначенное взглядам нолдор. Может быть, даже взглядам валар не предназначенное, но Маглор смотрит, запоминая. Ему не страшно обокрасть Кементари. Страшно только, что в следующий раз квэнди не придет и струны отзвучат впустую.  
С некоторых пор он не играет ни для кого больше. С тех пор, как музыка его стала слаба и беспомощна без этого взгляда, без чужого внимательного молчаливого присутствия. 

Он собирает тяжелые рябиновые кисти, черно-алые вишни, белые цветы шиповника. Но дитя Кементари не принимает его дары — голова склонена и светлые волосы закрывают лицо, но по мелко вздрагивающим плечам Маглор угадывает беззвучный смех. Квэнди улыбается ему и отрицательно качает головой. Подарки не нужны, играй, певец. Играй, пой свои песни, есть ли в мире хоть что-то вообще, кроме них, кроме музыки, дикой, безупречной, неправильной.  
Квэнди улыбается ему, и Маглор ждет, когда же блеснут за улыбкой мелкие лисьи клыки, но тонкие губы не размыкаются. И никогда не произносят ни звука.  
Шиповник опадает ласковыми широкими лепестками. Маглор не предлагает больше цветов. 

— Я подарю тебе песню, — обещает он, — только назови мне имя.  
Квэнди качает головой, задумчиво и грустно. Нет, не будет никаких клыков, ничего не будет, нужен один только этот взгляд, повинуясь которому уйдешь в непроглядную тьму без надежды на возвращение. Одного взгляда достаточно. Вот только — он не зовет. 

Зачем ему одна песня, когда вся музыка для него, про него, в нем. Голос струны можно поймать в ладонь, как крошечную птицу. Птицу можно поймать, и ощутить трепет горячих крыльев под ладонями. Нельзя поймать любовь, когда она вырвалась из сердца. Пусть замолчит голос от боли в груди, пусть застынут пальцы, но глаза все равно расскажут тайну. 

А пальцы и правда стынут. Квэнди стоит у окна на холодном ветру, и на его плечах нет иного плаща, кроме лунного серебра не заплетенных в косы волос. А Маглору слишком холодно.  
— Знаешь ли, кого ты позвал в дом? И зачем звал? — спрашивает отец. 

Да ведь разве он звал? Разве он не звал бы непрестанно, если б умел?  
Струны звенят потаенной болью. Ветер касается их невесомо, словно играя — хочешь, подарю тебе песню, дикую песню ночи и звезд, песню волн, разбивающихся о камни, песню птицы, парящей над всем живущим?  
Весь мир — музыка тысячи струн, сплетенных в узлы, спутавшихся и вцепившихся друг в друга. Дикий диссонанс мелодий.  
Песня надвигающейся войны. 

А лицо квэнди больше не кажется ему пугающим. Спокойное, очень спокойное, совсем снеговое, без проблеска гнева, без сжатых надменно губ, без сведенных к переносице бровей. Только с ресниц срываются слезы и катятся по щекам мелким хрусталем. Об остающихся не складывают песен, и оплакивают всегда — уходящих.  
Он опускает руки, Маглор, один из первых менестрелей, он отпускает струны, не терзая больше спутавшиеся нити судеб. Он не будет играть, если благодаря его музыке перед взором встает только смерть. Он не хочет играть в этот последний вечер перед походом. 

Тонкая рука тянется к нему, впервые — к нему, а не к струнам, звенящим фальшивой нотой, и на раскрытой ладони он видит цветок шиповника, сухой и пожелтевший. Собственный глупый подарок.  
У квэнди холодные пальцы, слишком холодные, слишком тонкие, слишком нежные, чтобы играть, но музыка рождается из прикосновений — к струнам ли, или к самому Маглору, какая уже разница?  
Кого ты позвал в дом свой и зачем?  
Да был ли этот дом хоть когда-то твоим? 

Звезды кружатся у ног звенящими вихрями, рвется в вышину новорожденный лес, расправляет крылья чайка, мокрым пером ловя ветровые волны. Арда держит их в ладонях, согревая дыханием, как хрупкого несмышленого птенца. Арда предчувствует войну и смерть, и омывает их соленым дождем, слезами перворожденых богов, и только у одного из них глаза цвета аметиста в серебре.  
Ей больно, но она может только смотреть и отпускать своих детей — и не удержит ни одного из них, слишком велика их гордость, слишком велика война, слишком велика сама Арда...  
А больно все равно за каждый растоптанный цветок. 

Она звучит в нем все тише и тише. В Арамане — еще звучит, а в Дориате — замолкает, кажется, навсегда.  
И некому оплакать эту тишину, не для кого нести в дом кисти рябины. Да и нет теперь никакого дома. И нет больше короля нолдор, а они, те, кто остался, коронованы всепожирающим пламенем, которое не прощает и не отпускает должников, коронованы братоубийственной войной, о которой не сложить песен, да и кому осмелишься спеть подобную песню?  
Смерть за его плечом, а свет впереди — мертвый свет, острый осколок того, что потеряно уже безвозвратно. 

*  
Камень обжигает пальцы пламенем таким горячим, что кажется, он должен иссушить море. Только море принимает его в свои объятия спокойно, и волны продолжают биться о скалу — ровно, тускло, солоно. Если море продолжает жить, значит, угас свет Дерев, угас сильмарилл, захваченный волнами? Или сама Арда приняла его обратно в свои руки, чуждый, но все-таки сотворенный ее детьми.  
— Говорят, что Макалаурэ играет теперь только волнам и ветру.  
Голос, незнакомый, звучит за спиной, не старый и не юный, жестокий как песня, безразличный как песня, всеобъемлющий как песня — та, что без слов.  
Обожженные пальцы болят вечным напоминанием — не тебе прикасаться к струнам, не тебе, презревшему жизнь, свет, саму Арду, восславлять теперь ее красоту.  
— Лгут, — отрицает Маглор, — это волны и ветер поют для Макалаурэ. 

Тот, что стоит перед ним по щиколотку в соленой морской воде, похож на квэнди ровно настолько, сколь песня похожа на крик. Только глаза остаются прежними, цвета тревожного грозового неба.  
— Разве ветер поет тебе? — качает головой Манвэ. — Он плачет, Канафинвэ. 

— Он плачет, — бездумно соглашается Маглор. — Я знаю эту его песню.  
Коснуться светлых волос искалеченными пальцами — почти святотатство, поэтому он касается края плаща — словно в детстве, словно с отцом: посмотри вниз, заметь меня, забери с собой, защити собой, не оставляй. Больно. 

Сама Арда обнимает его плечи покрывалом тумана, чтобы изгнать холод. Сама Арда вскипает горными реками, чтобы исцелить его жажду. Сама Арда расплетает его волосы легким теплым ветром. Забирает с собой, принимает в себя, поглощает без остатка, такая любящая и такая безразличная.  
У божества знакомое лицо. Спокойное лицо слепого, на котором нет места страху, отчаянию, желанию, сожалениям. Только руки живут. Руки касаются струн, еще не спутанных, не изорванных, ищут замену фальшиво упавшей ноте, словно выбирают репьи из распущенной гривы коня, словно выбирают осколки из раны, прогоняя боль.  
Разве было хоть что-то, кроме музыки? Разве были спелые осенние вишни и белый шиповник? Разве был отчий дом и цветущий сад за окнами? Разве была кровь на руках? 

— Возвращайся, Канафинвэ, — просят его, — теперь тебе уже можно вернуться.  
И он возвращается. Не в Аман. В Арду. В шелест листьев, стремительный олений бег, пенные морские брызги, и свет звезд, вычерчивающий тени в ночном лесу. 

Разве было больно?  
Кому было больно?

Так велика Арда, а все-таки и ей жаль каждого. Жаль того, кто одиноко стоит на берегу, светлый как морская пена, тонкий как неоперенная стрела, неподвижный, как вековая скала. Жаль рыдающий ветер, и Арда рыдает вместе с ним, содрогаясь от невосполнимой потери.  
Только она уже не помнит — какой. Раньше помнила, а теперь отчего-то не помнит.  
Только кисти рябины на золотом от солнца снегу не звучат больше радостной нотой, словно порвалась струна.  
Порвалась — и уже не заменишь. 

Песни остались, только нет больше певца. Говорят, что его поглотили волны. Говорят, что его обнимал ветер. Говорят, что Арда сама забрала его, чтобы эти струны уже никогда не перестали звучать в ее диких напевах.  
— Я подарю тебе новую песню, — смеется она, — только назови мне имя. А впрочем, не нужно, я ведь и так его знаю...


End file.
